Delivery To Mobius
by DarkSharknado
Summary: The crew goes to Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog's home planet) to deliver some golden rings. Fry is exicted to meet Sonic because he is a fan. However, they end up meeting the bad guys instead.


pNote: This is a Futurama/Sonic SAT am crossover. No Freedom Fighters in this. But the Badniks are in it./p

p /p

pDelivery to Mobius/p

pBy Trenton Sands/p

p"Paying Homage to Sega!"/p

pScreen: A Sonic X Cartoon/p

p /p

pScene 1:/p

pIt was a typical day at the Planet Express confrence room. Everyone was sitting around the table talking, then Scruffy who was carrying a wooden box, and the Professor walk in./p

pFry (To Scruffy): Hey, Scruffy! What's in the box?/p

pScruffy: Scruffy doesn't know these things. Ask the Professor!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Good news everyone!/p

pLeela (standing up): What's the mission?/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Today, you're going to deliver that box of golden rings to the planet Mobius!/p

pFry (gasps in delight): Did I just hear you right, Professor? (Jumping up and down in front of him). Did you just say, Mobius?!/p

pProf. Fransworth: Yes, you babbling idiot! I said Mobius!/p

pLeela: What's on this 'Mobius', Fry? You act like you've been there before./p

pBender: What is on that planet, anyway? Blackjack and hookers, I hope!/p

pFry: Something even better!/p

pZoidberg (walking up to Fry): Don't keep Zoidberg in suspense! Tell us already!/p

pFry: The greatest video game character of all time!/p

pAmy: I hope you're not talking about 'Super Mario Brothers'. Besides, I'm way cuter than Peach!/p

pFry: It's Sonic the Hedgehog! And I finally get to meet him! Living in the future is AWESOME!/p

pLeela: Okay, let's go to Mobius and deliver the rings! Then we'll let you meet this Sonic, Fry./p

pFry: Better yet! I invite everyone to Mobius to meet him!/p

pEveryone agrees./p

pBender: Even you, Hermes!/p

pHermes (disgusted): I did have to work to do... Uhhh, okay!/p

pBender: C'mon everyone! Let's all go to Mobius to meet skintube's favorite video game character!/p

pFry: His name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Whoo! I'm so excited!/p

pBender: Are you going to crap in your pants?/p

pEveryone gets on the PE Ship./p

p /p

pScene 2:/p

pThe PE Ship raced across space to reach it's destination. While Leela was steering the ship, Fry was telling everyone about his days as a Sonic fan./p

pFry: When I moved out of my parents house to go live with Michelle, they gave me a Sega Genesis as a housewarming gift. And a bunch of Sonic games!/p

pZoidberg: Interesting! Please do go on!/p

pFry: Michelle only allowed me to play on weekends. But I used to sneak up on Saturday mornings to watch the Sonic cartoon!/p

pBender: Sonic had a cartoon? Didn't know he was that popular! What exactly was the concept of this hedgehog?/p

pFry: It's basically a game of good vs evil. Sonic has the power to run in really amazingly fast speeds! He could do flips, and he could use his quills like a buzzsaw!/p

pBender: Evil? Cool! Who were the bad guys?/p

pFry: An evil mad scientist named Dr. Robotnik. He was also known as Eggman!/p

pAmy: Spleesh! What a weird name./p

pHermes (looking out a window): I'm not hearing any of this! Never mind me./p

pBender: Robotnik? What kind of evil robots does he have?/p

pFry: Well, he kidnaps animal creatures and turns them into robots.../p

pBender (shaking Fry): AND?! AND?!/p

pFry: He had an army of evil robots./p

pBender (shaking Fry some more): Do these robots do what they want to?/p

pFry: Uhhh, no, Bender. They're all under Robotnik's control./p

pBender (drops Fry): WHAT?!/p

pLeela: We're almost there, so buckle up people!/p

pEveryone goes to their seats./p

pProf. Farnsworth: Well, Fry, since you say there's an evil villain in this planet, we'll need these!/p

pProf. Farnsworth shows them some laser machine guns. The same ones they used when Fry, Bender, and Leela were in the army./p

pProf. Farnsworth: Take one when we get there./p

pFry: Oh, boy! This is it! The moment of truth!/p

pBender: Evil robots with no free will! HA! Once I get my hands on this Dr. Robotnik, I'll be down on him like a buzzard on a gut wagon!/p

pAmy: Spewww! Gross, Bender! Please, calm down! We probably won't meet this villain. We'll just meet Sonic./p

pBender: Don't count on it, missy! (mumbling under his breath): Evil robots with no free will!/p

pLeela lands the ship on Mobius. Everyone gets out with a laser machine gun in their hands. Once they get out, they see a fortress, dark skies, and a big electronic-like city./p

pLeela: So, Fry is this where Sonic lives? I don't see him, anywhere./p

pProf. Farnsworth: If you see something that looks like an enemy, FIRE AT WILL!/p

pHermes: We will Professor./p

pZoidberg (twirling the gun like a baton): Hooray! I can twirl this thing like a baton!/p

pHermes (to Zoidberg): Why don't you do us all a favor and point that thing to your head and pull the trigger, you slimy barnicle?!/p

pAmy (coughing): I sure feel sorry for this Sonic! Look where he lives!/p

pLeela (to Fry): Are you sure this is where he lives? Because this looks to me like a place a villain would live!/p

pFry (gasps in horror): Oh, my gosh! I just remembered!/p

pEveryone: WHAT?/p

pFry: This isn't where Sonic lives! This is where Robotnik lives! Robotropolis! It sure looks spookier being here in person!/p

pBender (walks off): Welp, I'm outta here!/p

pLeela: Where are you going, Bender?/p

pBender: To teach Robotnik a lesson! (Laughs evilly)./p

pBender walks off to the fortress and takes some climbling equipment out of his chest compartment that he serectly stole from the PE ship when it landed. Bender soon starts climbing Robotnik's fortress./p

pLeela: Okay, I say we hide the box of golden rings, and go into this fortress ourselves!/p

pHermes (Offering to hide the box): I'll do it! Always trust a buerocrat!/p

pFry: Why do we need to go into this scary fortress, Leela?/p

pLeela: You never know, maybe this Sonic got captured. Don't worry, you'll get to meet him./p

pFry: I hope so./p

pAmy: What about Bender?/p

pLeela: Just let him do he wants./p

pFry: I was really hoping to meet Sonic!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: A mad scientist trying to take over this own planet? Sounds serious! Perhaps we should capture this Robotnik ourselves!/p

p /p

pScene 3:/p

pThe PE Express Crew entered the fortress, whilst Bender was still climbling up the fortress. Everyone was all armed with the laser machine guns./p

pFry: You know, Leela, you kind of remind me of Princess Sally!/p

pLeela: I'm sure I can accept your complement if I knew what you were talking about./p

pFry: She's Sonic's girlfriend and she acts like you! She's way better than that Amy Rose!/p

pAmy: There's an Amy in the game? Cool!/p

pJust then a bunch of SWATBots stopped them./p

pSWATBots: Freeze! Halt! Intruders!/p

pLeela: Everyone, shoot the robots!/p

pFry: Yeah, they have no free will, you know!/p

pEveryone, even Zoidberg and Prof. Farnsworth shot up the SWATBots with their laser machine guns and the robots were all destroyed!/p

pHermes: I wish I could have some robots like that on my side!/p

pZoidberg (plucking the wires from the SWATBots and eating them): Mmmmm! What a tasty meal! Supervillains sure know how to live!/p

pLeela: Let's move on!/p

pThe PE Crew go inside an elevator, and go to the second floor only to be stopped by more SWATBots./p

pSWATBots: Halt! Intruders!/p

pFry: Not again! (Cocking his laser gun): You asked for it!/p

pFry kept cocking his gun as fast as he could, then Prof. Farnsworth yelled at him as the SWATBots were about to aim their lasers at them./p

pProf. Farnsworth: Don't just stand around like a bunch of goons, fire already!/p

pEveryone cocked their laser machine guns and fired at the SWATBots as they were destroyed. Zoidberg kept eating the wires as often as he could. As Leela and the others were about to move on, Zoidberg kept eating the wires sloppily, until finally Leela had to drag him away./p

pLeela (dragging Zoidberg): OKay, you've had enough you can eat! It's time to move on!/p

pZoidberg: But I'm poor! I gotta eat, too!/p

pFry: We know that! We're here to try to find Sonic! And give him those golden rings! Plus, I'm going to get his autograph!/p

pAmy: Let's try the next floor! Maybe he's there!/p

pLeela: Good idea, but this time we'll take the stairs./p

pProf. Farnsworth (Confused): Wha? The shares? Geez, Leela whatever do you mean by that?/p

pLeela: I said, the stairs, Professor./p

pProf. Farnsworth: Oh, yes, yes, the stairs of course!/p

pEveryone found the nearest stairway, and tried to stay out of sight of more SWATBots./p

pFry (terrified as he was going up the stairs): Hey, Leela, do you have the suspicion that we're being watched?/p

pLeela: Yes, I can say it's possible. Why?/p

pAmy: You're not scared, are you Fry?/p

pFry (mumbling): Scared! No! What! Me! Of Course not! I'm too macho to be scared! I said this once and I'll say it again, it's creepy being here in person I'll admit!/p

pLeela: It takes a man to admit his feelings./p

pThey all took the stairway to the third floor. Then a Spy-Orb comes up from behind Fry./p

pFry (making a face into the spy-orb): Smile! You're on Candid Camera! Live from New York, it's Sat.../p

pWhen Fry was about to finish, Hermes dragged him away up the stairs./p

pHermes: We have no time for nonsense, mon! Do you want to meet this Sonic or not!/p

pFry: Of course I want to meet him! It's been a lifelong dream to meet a famous videogame superhero!/p

p /p

pScene 4:/p

pMeanwhile Bender was still climbing the fortress walls. Then a Spy-Orb closed in on him!/p

pBender (Punching the Spy-Orb away): Stay outta this, punk! This is between me, and the wannabe robot scientist!/p

pOn the top floor in the throne room, there was Dr. Robotnik himself. Mumbling in frustration as he saw on the view screen what the PE Crew were destroying to his robot armies with their laser machine guns!/p

pRobotnik: Well, I'll get to the bottom of this (putting on a fedora): If my ain't Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik! Hey, Snively! Come on in here and take a look at this!/p

pSnively (putting on a derby as he walked in): You called, sir!/p

pRobotnik: Duh! Of course I called! Look at this viewscreen of these people! They claim to be from a delivery service hence their spaceship that says, "Planet Express". And this robot climbling up the fortress that acts like he has it in for me! As you can see, no matter what punishment I dish out they have these weapons that destroy them all!/p

pRobotnik looked at the viewscreen as he sees Fry and the gang shooting up SWATBots, CombatBots and whatever comes their way./p

pRobotnik: These people and this robot and his crab all claim to want to see the hedgehog! Wanna know what I think?/p

pSnively: What do you think? Sir?/p

pRobotnik: I think these intruders are really the Freedom Fighters in disguise! Like that one (Pointing to Fry at the viewscreen): This one claims to be the hedgehog's (sarcastically): Number one fan. I'll bet he's really the hedgehog in disguise! I'll bet that robot is Knuckles! And that lady with one eye and purple hair, that's Sally! You get the idea! You must help me destroy them, Snively!/p

pSnively (terrified): NO! I can't! I can't take part of this mission!/p

pRobotnik (screaming): WHY NOT!/p

pSnively: We don't have proof that they're the Freedom Fighters, sir!/p

pRobotnik (screaming): SAYS WHO? I say we destroy them! Because I think they really are the Freedom Fighters!/p

pSnively (voice breaking): I'm staying out of this! (About to run away.)/p

pRobotnik (grabs Snively by the shirt collar): Are you a man, or a mouse?/p

pSnively: Uhhh, squeak? squeak?/p

pRobotnik (Drops Snively): Then get the hell out of my sight! Go ahead! Chicken out! Who needs you, anyway! Useless wimp!/p

pSnively runs away crying./p

pMeanwhile the PE Crew were on the fourth floor./p

pFry: Wow! This is so cool! This is just like being in a Sonic game!/p

pLeela: Yeah, we're really kicking ass in Mobius I must admit!/p

pAmy: I wonder how Bender's doing?/p

pFry: Yeah, I wonder if he settled his score with Robotnik, yet!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Good news, everyone!/p

pEveryone stops./p

pProf. Farnsworth (Pointing to an elevator): I found an elevator that will lead us to the top floor! Hopefully you'll meet your idol, Fry!/p

pFry: All right! Maybe Sonic's here doing battle with Robotnik as we speak!/p

pLeela: Or it's possible he got kidnapped. Even superheroes get overpowered./p

pFry and the others all boarded the elevator./p

p /p

pScene 5:/p

pThe elevator reached the top floor. Leela advised everyone to stay together. Fry secretly wandered off to the throne room to confront Robotnik./p

pLeela: Okay, is everyone together?/p

pHermes: Together as we'll ever be I guess, unfortunately!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Shhhh! (Elmer Fudd like): Be vewy quiet! We're hunting evil robots!/p

pZoidberg: Zoidberg's lips are sealed!/p

pAmy: Shhhh! Quiet!/p

pAs Leela and the others were talking around the top floor, Amy tripped over a pipe, and fell into a trap door without the others noticing./p

pAmy (falling): AHHHHHHHH!/p

pMeanwhile in Robotnik's throne room, he was unaware that Fry was sneaking up behind him with the laser machine gun in his hands./p

pFry: Freeze, Robotnik! (aims his laser machine gun at Robotnik.)/p

pRobotnik (turns to see Fry): And who are you supposed to be?/p

pFry: Phillip J. Fry! Delivery Boy Extrordinare from Earth! And Sonic the Hedgehog's number one fan! And where is Sonic! Did you kidnap him?!/p

pRobotnik: I don't believe you!/p

pFry: You better believe it, pal! Because I ain't nothin' but the real thing, baby!/p

pRobotnik (slapping the gun out of Fry's hands): I think you're the hedgehog in disguise!/p

pFry (scared): Eeeep!/p

pRobotnik: Now I got you, hedgehog! (Starts pulling on Fry's face.)/p

pFry (muffled): HELP! ANYONE! I'M NOT THE HEDGEHOG! I'M JUST AN OBSESSED FAN!/p

pRobotnik: Prepare to meet your maker, hedgehog!/p

pFry (thinking): What would Sonic do in a situation like this!/p

pSuddenly out of the blue, Fry sucked punched Robotnik in the eye causing him to let go of his face, then Robotnik lay on the floor, and got up and got a bazooka out of cushion of his throne./p

pRobotnik (Aiming the bazooka at Fry): YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!/p

pFry (running towards the doorway): Yoo hoo! Robotnik! Nah-Nah!/p

pRobotnik roars with anger as he was running after Fry with the bazooka out of the throne room. Just then Bender jumps in through the window expecting to see Robotnik./p

pBender: Here I come, Robotnik! I'm your worst.../p

pThen Bender notices Robotnik isn't there and sees Fry getting chased by Robotnik in the doorway to the hall./p

pBender (running out of the throne room): Opporunity knocks!/p

pMeanwhile Amy fell through the trap door that lead to another room on the second floor to the top. She hears a nasally whiny voice talking to a Worker Bot./p

pSnively (To the Worker Bot): I don't care about those people in the fortress! I'm not taking any part of this! I refuse to! Talk to the big round guy about it, not me!/p

pWorker Bot: Fine! Be that way about it! (Leaves the room)./p

pAmy sees Snively in the room pacing and walks in./p

pSnively (whining): I won't take part of this! I won't! I refuse! I won't! I won't! I won't!/p

pAmy (looking at Snively): Hi, little cutie!/p

pSnively (sees Amy): *gasp!* Get away from me!/p

pAmy (gushing over Snively): Oh, my thosh! You are so cute and handsome!/p

pSnively: Stay away! You get away from me!/p

pAmy: Once I introduce you to my sorority sisters, they'll be so jealous! I got a cuter boyfriend than they do!/p

pSnively (running away screaming): AHHHHHH! Somebody help me! Somebody stop this crazy girl!/p

pAmy (running after Snively): You won't get away that easily, cutie pie!/p

p /p

pScene 6:/p

pA huge chase endures on the top floor. Everyone was running from one door to another. Fry is still getting chased by Robotnik armed with a bazooka.../p

pFry: Yoo hoo! Nah! Nah!/p

pRobotnik: Why you dirty...!/p

pBender armed with a baseball bat.../p

pBender (coming out of a door armed with a baseball bat): I'm gonna get that Dr. Robotnik! Evil robots with no free will my ass!/p

pLeela and the others shooting up SWATBots.../p

pSWATBOTs: Freeze! Halt!/p

pLeela: Halt this! Hee-ya! (karate kicks the SWATBOTs causing them to break)/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Shoot them!/p

pLeela, Hermes, Zoidberg, and the Professor shoot the SWATBOTs until there were nothing but wires, nuts, and bolts./p

pAnd Amy chasing Snively.../p

pSnively (coming out of a door): Whew! I'm safe!/p

pAmy (coming out of another door): Cutie pie! Come give your girlfriend a big kiss!/p

pSnively: (screams and goes into another door)/p

pThe chase continues on as so. In between the chase Zoidberg comes out of the door balancing himself on a beachball whilst imitating Curly. And SWATBOTs come out dressed as a barbershop quartet, Worker and Combot Bots come out of the doors as well dressed as clowns riding on unicycles, and a french poodle dressed in a cape goes by on a scooter. Finally the chase ends as Bender comes out of a door sees Robotnik coming out of one next to him./p

pBender (with a baseball bat about to clobber Robotnik): Dr. Robotnik!/p

pRobotnik (Calling out): YES!/p

pFinally Bender clobbers Robotnik on the head with a baseball bat and the chase ends, and everyone meets Bender in the middle of the hall expect Amy. The clobber on the head caused Robotnik to drop the bazooka./p

pLeela: Whew! Okay, let's stop this nonsense right now!/p

pRobotnik (looking up at Bender): Who are you?/p

pBender: Bite my shiny metal ass! Robotnik! I'm Bender! An evil robot with free will, baby!/p

pFry: Yeah, Robotnik! What do you think about that?!/p

pRobotnik: Evil robots can't have free will! They might revolt against me!/p

pBender clobbers Robotnik again with a baseball bat!/p

pHermes (To Robotnik): We are making a citizen's arrest on you!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Yes, indeed! Are you aware of a charge called, "Attemptive Universal Domination"?/p

pRobotnik: No, and I don't care!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Let me explain. It's a crime that evil megaolmaniacs like yourself try to take over their own planet!/p

pLeela (grabbing Robotnik and tying his hands behind his back): You will come back to Earth with us where you can stand trial for your crimes!/p

pFry: And for attemptive murder on Sonic the Hedgehog! The greatest video game character who ever lived!/p

pHermes: Where in blazes is Amy?/p

pAmy (calling out): Right here, guys!/p

pAmy was walking up to Fry and the gang with Snively in tow. Amy had Snively tied with a rope from the chest down to his waist and was walking him around like a dog on a leash./p

pSnively: Cut this out! Let me go! I will never be your boyfriend! (Sees Robotnik apprehended): *gasp*! Sir! They got you, too?!/p

pRobotnik: Our lives are over, Snively. Looks like we're both going to do some hard time!/p

pFry: You got that right! (Looks at Snively): I don't know who you are, but I'm sure you're no better than Robotnik!/p

pAmy: Hey, don't be so mean to this little cutie! (Makes kissy faces at Snively)/p

pLeela: I think this hedgehog was too lenient on you two! That will be a day at the beach compared what we're going to do!/p

pRobotnik and Snively both looked at each other and gasped in fright. Just then Zoidberg comes out eating wires from Robotnik's roboticizer./p

pZoidberg: Is this an all you can eat buffet?/p

pRobotnik (screaming): NOOOO! My roboticizer! Ruined!/p

pThen everyone boarded the PE Ship with Robotnik and Snively apprehended and Fry threw out the box of golden rings as the rocket took off for earth./p

pFry (looking at the box as the ship takes off): Too bad I didn't get to meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog. I hope you like our box of golden rings!/p

pBender: Cheer up, meatwad! At least we caught a wannabe robot scientist!/p

pFry: Yeah, I guess you're right. There's always other times when I can meet Sonic!/p

pBender (To himself): Just wait until everyone see what else I have in store for Robotnik! (laughs evilly.)/p

pAmy continued to flirt with Snively on the ride back to earth./p

p /p

pScene 7:/p

pBack on Earth at the Planet Express, Robotnik and Snively were bound to chairs in the confrence room awaiting their fate. Just then the Professor, Fry, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, and Amy walked in./p

pProf. Farnsworth: Good news, everyone! (Looks at Robotnik and Snively): But not good news for you, two!/p

pRobotnik and Snively gasped in horror./p

pFry: We just got off the videophone with Mayor Poopenmeyer!/p

pLeela: And we told him how you both were trying to take over your planet!/p

pHermes: Well, at least you won't go to trial! Instead you both go directly to jail!/p

pZoidberg (walks up to Snively and starts sucking his nose): What? There's no prize inside!/p

pSnively (sounding more nasally): Let goooo!/p

pAmy (slapping Zoidberg upside the head): Leave my boyfriend, alone!/p

pZoidberg (runs away sobbing): Wahh! Hahahahahahhhh!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Anyway, the police will come and escort you both to Albion!/p

pFry (laughing): They're going to get sent to a women's prison!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: It used to be a women's prison until the year 2526. Then it became a prison for evil megalomaniacs who try to take over their planet! (Turns to Robotnik): I hope you both enjoy a life sentence in Albion!/p

pThe doorbell rings and Leela goes to answer it and it was Officer Smitty and URL./p

pLeela: Come on in, officers. The megalomaniacs are over here./p

pLeela shows them to the confrence room where Robotnik and Snively were./p

pOff. Smitty: Okay, Dr. Robotnik and his Igor-like assissant! You're both under arrest for Attemptive Universal Domination!/p

pURL: And for trying to kill a funky hedgehog!/p

pOff. Smitty and URL carried Robotnik and Snively out the door./p

pDr. Robotnik: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF USSSS! WE'LL BE BACK!/p

pFry (To Amy): You didn't really like that needle nosed guy, did you?/p

pAmy: Spluh! Of course I didn't! I pretended to fall in love with him so I can help you guys capture them! Besides, I already have a boyfriend who's a lackey!/p

pJust then Bender walks in./p

pLeela: Bender! Where have you been? You just missed Dr. Robotnik get arrested!/p

pBender: Let's just say in about 48 hours, Dr. Robotnik will finally get what he deserves!/p

pFry: For making evil robots with no free will?/p

pBender: Exact-a-mundo!/p

p /p

p48 Hours Later.../p

pBender receives a video tape in the mail and walks into the PE Building. Fry and the gang were watching Hypno Toad./p

pBender (walking into the living room): Good news, everyone!/p

pProf. Farnsworth: Hey, you heaping helping of scrap metal! That's my line!/p

pFry: What on the video tape?/p

pBender: Robotnik getting his just deserves!/p

pLeela: Haven't you already got your revenge on him?/p

pBender (putting the video into the VCR): Watch and see!/p

pThe video tape showed Robotnik and Snively in blue jumpsuits chained together in a chain gang. Robotnik was chopping rocks with a sledgehammer and Snively just stood there and watched. Then the scene in the video shows the Robot Mafia in a bulldozer about to drop a 16 ton weight on Robotnik and Snively. Then it shows Clamps, Donbot, and Joey Mousepad releasing a lever that dropped the 16 ton weight on both Robotnik and Snively. Fry and Bender both cheer! And Zoidberg screams!/p

pZoidberg (screaming): I can't look!/p

pFry: Where did you get the money to pay off the Robot Mafia?/p

pBender: I took some money out of Zoidberg's account!/p

pZoidberg runs away crying./p

pAmy: I guess another villain will probably take over Mobius now that Robotnik's gone./p

pLeela: Bender! You didn't! How could you! Life in prison was good enough for them!/p

pFry: He's an evil robot with free will, Leela! What do you expect?/p

pBender: Nobody messes with evil robots! (walks out of the room and does a happy dance)./p

pFry: Anyway, I got an old Sega Genesis from a flea market yesterday, anyone want to play some Sonic games?/p

pProf. Farnsworth: I would, but I'm already in my pajamas. (Falls asleep)./p

pAmy: Sure, that sounds like fun!/p

pLeela: Yeah, sure! Let's all take the rest of the day off and play some old video games!/p

pFry: Now you're talking!/p

p /p

pAnd so Fry, Bender, Leela, and Amy all played old Sonic games for Sega Genesis for the rest of the day. Even though Fry never got to meet Sonic the Hedgehog, he can now share his fond memories with his friends by playing the games./p

pTHE END./p

pClosing Credits./p


End file.
